


Saintly

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [36]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael isn't a saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saintly

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.

Just being an angel didn't qualify Raphael as a particularly nice person. In fact, he'd be the first to admit that he wasn't even a particularly _good_ person. He was a philanderer--all right, a recently reformed philanderer--and vain, self-centered, and arrogant to boot. It wasn't his style to go out of his way for anyone or anything without some sort of compensation in the offing.

But as far as the Seigaku Regulars were concerned, Raphael was a _saint_, despite his many flaws.

It wasn't because he'd healed Tezuka's shoulder, or Oishi's wrist, or assured Momo that, indeed, his ankle was just _fine_ so-stop-pestering-me-damn-it. It wasn't because he'd given Inui advice about training schedules, or that he could make a homework migraine vanish with a glance.

It was what he _didn't_ do that qualified him for canonization in their eyes.

Horio waved his banner. **I've had laryngitis for weeks!** it read. **Do something!**

Raphael ignored him, and indeed, peace reigned upon the Seigaku tennis courts.


End file.
